


Ты не можешь быть виновата

by Kira_girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Романова скользит взглядом по хрупкому телу подруги и хмурится: синяк совсем не похож на те, что они получают в драках, к тем обычно прилагается десяток других, а Джен выглядит совершенно целой, не считая этого лилового уродства прямо на её лице.





	Ты не можешь быть виновата

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько изменена сюжетная линия исходника, конечно же, подгоняла под выбранную тему. Поэтому проставлено AU. Сообщать о том, что что-то "не так, как в комиксах" и прочее подобное не нужно, пожалуйста.
> 
> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6214411

***

  
  
      Наташа впервые видит синяк на скуле Джанет, когда та, чуть сгорбившись – как будто пытаясь занимать меньше места, чем на самом деле — сидит на общем собрании Мстителей и, судя по виду, не слушает ничего из того, что вещает Старк.  
  
      Романова скользит взглядом по хрупкому телу подруги и хмурится: синяк совсем не похож на те, что они получают в драках, к тем обычно прилагается десяток других, а Джен выглядит совершенно целой, не считая этого лилового уродства прямо на её лице.  
  
      Джен не спрятала его, потому что синяки для Мстителей — обычное дело?  
  
      Этот случай не кажется Наташе обычным.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Романова спрашивает, Джанет улыбается спокойно и отстранённо, так, что Наташе на секунду кажется, что волноваться не стоит, и она — почти — позволяет себе обмануться, но у Ван Дайн губы вздрагивают — едва заметно, на долю секунды, — и это говорит куда больше, чем её вымученные слова.  
  
      — Я упала во время испытания нового костюма, — говорит Джанет, чуть улыбаясь, Наташа на эту улыбку смотрит и думает, что всё очень плохо.  
  
      — Не о чем волноваться, — говорит Ван Дайн.  
  
      Наташа не верит ни единому её слову, и только слепая ярость закипает где-то внутри.  
  


***

  
  
      Хэнк становится всё более раздражительным: замахивается на Тони при самом обычном разговоре; тот перехватывает его руку и неодобрительно качает головой. Пим поникает и извиняется как-то неискренне, Наташа лишь хмурится, глядя на него — что-то кажется совсем ненормальным, неправильным.  
  
      Но ведь это может быть лишь ошибкой?  
  
      Романова говорит это себе утвердительно и сама же себе не верит.  
  


***

  
  
      Джен приходит на собрание в шарфе — Джен никогда не носила прежде шарфов, — и Наташа еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не броситься к ней, не сорвать его, не посмотреть на следы на шее — а они там есть, шпионка в этом даже не сомневается. Но приходится сдержать себя, потому что было бы — для Джен — слишком унизительно, если бы все узнали, потому что чувства Джен важнее этой болезненной правоты, потому что все и так уже подозревают, что Хэнк изменился, но вот только данная ситуация другая, она может слишком сильно изранить.  
  
      Наташа снова спрашивает.  
  
      Джен молча теребит тонкую ткань на шее, но ничего не отвечает.  
  
      На самом деле ей, очевидно, просто нечего сказать.  
  


***

  
  
      В женской душевой малолюдно: когда Наташа входит, сбрасывая полотенце, она видит только Джанет в самой последней кабинке; Джанет, стоящую спиной к двери и обхватившую себя руками за плечи, стоящую так неподвижно, как будто она — не человек, а восковая фигура.  
  
      Наташа пробегает взглядом по дорожке синяков на её спине и подходит ближе.  
  
      — Тебя не били в спину в последнем бою, — говорит.  
  
      Джанет не оборачивается, только плечами поводит, как будто они зачесались внезапно.  
  
      — Я поскользнулась, — голос сдавленный и тихий, и у Наташи сжимается сердце.  
  
      — Это неправильно, Джен, — отвечает шпионка, опуская руку на хрупкое плечо. Джанет напрягается под её прикосновением и — секундно — вздрагивает, как будто от рефлекторного желания сбежать.  
  
      — Это не его вина. Это всё частицы Пим. А я… я слишком мешаю ему работать и сказала, что он изменился, что он команде вредит, мне не стоило говорить такое, это плохо, — голос некрепкий.  
  
      Наташе хочется резко развернуть её к себе, встряхнуть, закричать в лицо, привести в чувства.  
  
      Вместо этого она разжимает пальцы и молча уходит в соседнюю кабинку.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда она зажимает Пима в одном из коридоров, он смотрит ей в лицо прямым, спокойным взглядом, как будто ему нечего стыдиться, как будто всё хорошо, и от этого спокойствия Наташа злится ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Если ты ещё раз тронешь её, я убью тебя, — шипит она. Хэнк смеётся негромко, не отводя глаз.  
  
      — Я никого и не трогал, Нат. Это лишь твоё больное воображение.  
  
      Наташа отступает, потому что Генри Пим — член команды, и, если она выбьет из него дух, ей придётся отвечать перед командой — кредит доверия ещё не истрачен до такой степени, чтобы гениального учёного сочли неправым, а кто такая Наташа, в конце концов, к чему ей верить?  
  
      А ещё тогда придётся рассказать всем про Джен.  
  
      Наташа не уверена, что Джен простит её за это.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты ни в чём не виновата, — тонкие пальцы скользят по виску, прикладывая лёд. Джен накрывает ладонь Наташи своей и улыбается спокойно, как будто всё хорошо, и эта улыбка переворачивает душу, выбивает воздух из лёгких, и хочется кричать, но Романова лишь закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
      — Виновата. Я предложила ему перестать использовать частицы. Я сказала, что они плохо влияют на него. Сказала, что он стал раздражительным. Сказала, что Стив не будет терпеть это долго. Сказала, что идут разговоры о его отстранении. Вполне естественно, что он разозлился на меня — это не моё дело, я не имела права.  
  
      Наташа считает до десяти мысленно перед тем, как ответить.  
  
      — Твой муж не в себе. Он окончательно спятил. Ему надо девать куда-то агрессию, и он выбрал для её слива тебя. Ты не можешь быть виновата в этом.  
  
      Джанет растерянно гладит её руку и молчит.  
  


***

  
  
      — Понимаешь, он сказал, что больше не будет, — говорит Джанет.  
  
      — Он сегодня был слишком напряжён. Но больше этого не повторится.  
  
      — Я сама влезла под горячую руку.  
  
      Наташа раз за разом повторяет: «Ты не можешь быть виновата».  
  
      Она повторяет: «Так быть не должно».  
  
      Она не знает, что ещё можно сделать, пока не слышит: «Он не даст мне уйти», сквозь слёзы, тихое, как будто Джен не верит сама себе, как будто она не должна была говорить этого, как будто ей самой от себя страшно, хотя должно бы быть от другого.  
  
      Наташа верит её словам.  
  
      И отпускает себя.  
  
      Поэтому она бьёт Пима по лицу. Сильно, от души — на глазах у Стива, — просто не выдерживает, когда видит его самодовольную спокойную физиономию.  
  
      Удар приходится по переносице, и та надсадно хрустит: у шпионки тяжёлая рука. Хэнк хватается за нос, а Наташа смотрит на кровь на костяшках и, неожиданно для самой себя, улыбается.  
  
      Ярость внутри наконец-то находит выход.  
  
      — Ах ты грёбаная сука! — Пим подлетает к Романовой и хватает за запястье – оно выкручивается под неестественным углом, Наташа дёргается от неожиданности и шипит — кажется, не сломано, и то хорошо. Один резкий удар по колену — и мужчина падает. Наташа наступает ему на грудь, сильно — как может — вдавливая ступню в рёбра, слышит, как они трещат.  
  
      — Наташа, прекрати! — Стив как будто только очнулся, хватает её за плечо, Романова сбрасывает его руку, словно надоедливую муху отгоняет.  
  
      — Ты никогда больше не прикоснёшься к Джен. Ты меня понял? — в спокойном голосе Наташи звучат металлические нотки — та самая интонация, которую преступники слышат только перед смертью, — и Пим перестаёт дёргаться, глядя ей в глаза, в его взгляде нет страха, одно понимание.  
  
      — Я не хотел этого делать, — он звучит искренне, но Романова не может позволить себя обмануть.  
  
      Только не теперь.  
  
      — Мне плевать, Хэнк, — говорит она.  
  
      — Если я ещё раз увижу на Джен синяк, оставленный не кем-то из плохих парней, я вырву тебе кишки, — говорит.  
  
      — Наташа… — сдавленный голос Стива отвлекает, и Наташа отмахивается раздражённо.  
  
      — Пошёл нахуй, Роджерс.  
  
      Ступня вдавливается в грудь сильнее, так сильно, что Пим судорожно хватает ртом воздух.  
  
      — Ты понял меня, Хэнк?  
  
      — Я понял, — шелестящий голос в ответ.  
  
      Наташа убирает ногу и поворачивается к Стиву; у того непередаваемо странное — какое-то потерянное — выражение лица.  
  
      — Ты не справляешься с обязанностями командира, Роджерс, — говорит Наташа, окидывая его презрительным взглядом.  
  
      — Я предполагал, что что-то не так, но… — как будто оправдываясь, тихо, но Романова только морщится.  
  
      — Конечно же, ты ничего не сделал.   
  
      Уходя, она обращает внимание на то, что Стив помогает Пиму встать.  
  


***

  
  
      Джен говорит: «Спасибо» и показывает бумаги о разводе, которые Пим — почему-то — совершенно спокойно подписал.  
  
      Джен обнимает Наташу, крепко обхватывает руками за плечи и утыкается лицом куда-то в шею, дрожит и что-то шепчет: Романовой не слышно, но она и не пытается услышать, она обнимает подругу в ответ, прижимает к себе, гладит по волосам.  
  
      — Я никому не позволю причинять тебе вред, — говорит Наташа.  
  
      — Я всегда буду рядом с тобой.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Джанет смотрит в лицо — яркими, блестящими от слёз глазами.  
  
      — Спасибо.


End file.
